Her only flaw
by Meilodi
Summary: Lily Evans is good at everything, literally everything, except one thing. This is my first one shot so please review!


Her only flaw

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

Lily is good at everything, literally everything, except one thing...  
"CHECKMATE!"  
Lily groaned, it's the third time she's beaten in chess by everyone in the marauders except Peter.  
"One more!" Lily insisted, "Just one more!"  
"Well, if my lady insists," James said, sliding back in his seat and ordering the chess set to reassemble themselves.  
He gazed at Lily, her red hair out of place and messy, her emerald green eyes so focused on the moving chess pieces, determination written over every feature on her face, She's beautiful.  
After a 5 minute games, Lily's king is down again and she groaned,  
"It's not fair!"  
"And how, may I ask," James wiggled his eyebrows, "Is it not fair?"  
"Um..." Lily hesitated, "You...you grew up playing...and...you keep on...mocking me...making me...uncomfortable!"  
"Do you want to play with Moony than?"  
"Yes!" Lily said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and waiting for him to arrive,  
"Lily?" Remus stumbled into the Head Boy and Girl common room, "You want to play chess with me?"  
"Yes," Lily said stubbornly, "So I can prove to that senseless brat that I am not horrible at chess,"  
"O...K," Remus said and inwardly rolling his eyes, those two are so childish sometimes,  
"Uhhhh" Lily pulled her hair as her king was once again cornered after only 2 minutes, James strolled in smiling and looked at the chessboard,  
"Well, well, well," James said in a mocking voice, "Looks like we have a winner! REMUS LUPIN!"  
Lupin rolled his eyes and went back downstairs to his respectful rooms.  
"Hahaha!" James laughed at Lily and pointed his forefinger at him,  
"You have to let me teach you,"  
"Why?"  
"It's a dare,"  
"Since when did I say that?"  
"Fine, if you can't even beat Peter in chess, you will let me teach you,"  
"Fine!"  
"8:30, same place,"  
"Deal!"  
After James left the room, Lily groaned into her arms, why did she have to be so hot headed? But a deal is a deal, and Lily grabbed her chess set and started to review tactics.  
At 8:30 sharp, Peter's chubby head poked into the common room,  
"Lily?" Peter asked, "You wanted to play chess with me?"  
"Yeah," Lily inwardly groaned, "Come on in, but first we will do something else for an hour to make sure they haven't used a polyjuice potion."  
James and Sirius listened from James's bedroom and whispered, "Wow, she's smart,"  
After an hour of doing nothing, they sat up and set up the chess set, but much to Lily's surprise, Peter had beaten him in 10 minutes.  
"How did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Being so good at chess?"  
"I dunno,"  
James smiled, many people don't know this, but Peter is actually quite a good chess player, he just doesn't show it, and it helps that Remus casted a spell on him to enlarge that talent.  
James strolled out of his room with big, open arms,  
"Well well well, looks like we have a winner, WORMTAIL!"  
Lily looked unhappily to the side and puffed her hair out of her eyes,  
"And that means," James continued, "I get to teach Lily how to play chess the proper way,"  
Lily sulked at the wall as James told her the date and time.

The date of her lesson came way too fast, but Lily has no choice, James isn't as annoying as he used to be so Lily shouldn't be complaining, but still.  
After James walked in, they sat down and started to tell the chess pieces to set themselves up. Much to Lily's surprise, James got straight to the point and started talking about the tactics that will be useful in chess.  
As James's voice droned on and on about different moves, Lily softly gazed at James's face, his hair is messy even though he stopped running his finger through it, his hazel eyes behind his round glasses and his pursed lips showed the very image of concentration.  
"So, you should move that there and that-"  
Lily had grabbed James by the collar and had landed her lips on his,  
"Checkmate,"


End file.
